Maiden Of The Sky
by cait-shelter
Summary: Wendy is a young girl who lost her parents to a storm, when she comes across a cave with a large white dragon standing at the entrance, she is offered another family. This story is about Wendy and Grandeeney when Wendy was training with her.


**So, this is a brand new story that came to mind. It's about Wendy and Grandeeney, how they met, and all their training together.**  
><strong>Of course, almost none of this is true, this is just my imagination at it's best.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, The Meeting.<strong>

The sky was heavy with clouds, loud crashes of thunder and lightning threatening for a large storm.

A dragon with long white fur instead of scales sat at the entrance of a dark cave, her sapphire eyes gazing up at the constant flashes of light.

"Looks like this storm won't ease up for at least a few days.." She sighed, closing her eyes slowly and inhaling deeply, before exhaling loudly.

Rain started to slowly fall onto the ground in front of her, as it started getting heavier and heavier, eventually turning most of the dirt in view to dark mud.

The dragon then tucked her wings closely to her body, before crouching her body down to the cold stone below her and placing her head on her paws.

Watching storms was one of this dragon's favourite thing's to do, for some reason, she just loved how the lightning lit everything up and cast odd shapes everywhere.

The thunder caled her nerves, the constant rumbling felt familiar, to be exact, it felt like her mother, who was the dragon of thunder. She was a beautiful dragon. She had dark gray, thick scales that shone brightly in the light, blidning almost anybody. Her eyes were golden in colour and would give a comforting glow in the night. Her wings were large and jagged, rimmed with sharp talons.

Her mother died a month after she gave birth to her, for that was tradition to all dragons.

They could only have one child, before they would die slowly within a month.

A lone tear slid down the pure white dragons cheek, her eyes full of sorrow.

She had never even met her father, he left before she was born, and once her mother died she was left to fen for herself. Being a dragon, that was easy, as to their size and power compared to anyone else.

As the storm worsened, gusts of wind slammed into the dragons face, along with droplets of rain.

She shook her head disdainfully, and crawled backwards into her cave slightly. She didn't mind the wind against her fur, but the rain was another thing.

The sapphire eyed dragon was about to rest her head on the top of her claws, when a shriek came from a few metres outside of the dark cave.

The large dragon stood up and gazed out of her cave, seeing as wind built up in the middle of the town not to far from where she made her home. The wind swirled and swirled, taking down everything in it's path.

"A Tornado.." She mumbled to herself, not really affected by the occurance.

The same shriek came again as a loud crackle of thunder sounded in the sky.

A small girl with short blue hair and bulging brown eyes ran into the cave, sobbing loudly as tears streamed down the young girls cheeks.

The dragon was shocked as to how the girl had managed to even get to her cave, the mountain she chose to live was steep and rocks were jutting out everywhere,  
>which made it harder to climb, or maybe easier, the dragon had no clue. She though it could only be accessed by flight.<p>

The bluenette was running fast into the cave, her hands rubbing hard at her eyes.

Before the dragon could flee or do anything in reaction, the girl bumped straight into one of her large talons.

"Huh..?" She sniffed, uncovering her eyes to see a large white talon in her way.

The furry dragon looked down at the bluenette, still absolutely confused.

The little girls gaze slowly followed from the talon up to what it belonged to, a large white dragon with piercing blue eyes.

The two then stood their, gazing at each other for a while, until the young girl let out a shriek and hurried to hide herself behind a rock.

The dragon then stared at the rock where the young sobbing girl hid herself.

Making her way over to the rock, she bent her head down and looked behind it, seeing the small bluenette with her legs tucked to her chest, her head resting against her knees as she cried and cried.

"What is wrong, child..?" The dragon then asked after a while, her voice full of worry and care.

The small girl then jumped at the voice, and looked at the dragon beside her, her heart thumped loudly against her chest as she stuttered a reply out.

"M-My P-Parents... t-they're d-d-dead.." She whimpered through sobs.

"I know your pain, child" The dragon replied with a nod, resting her head on a stray rock.

"W-Who.. are.. y-you..?" The small girl asked, sniffing in mid-sentece.

"I am Grandeeney, Dragon of the Sky" The large dragon introduced herself, smiling lightly. "May I ask you the same question?" She asked.

The bluenette nodded. "I-I'm Wendy.." She sniffed. "Do you have a last name..?" Grandeeney asked.

Wendy shook her head side to side.

"Why not?" Grandeeney blinked in confusion.

"M-My parents.. never t-told me.." Wendy whimpered, tears starting to trickle down her cheek again.

"I marvel at that.." Grandeeney said, then an idea popped into mind.

"Marvell, how about that as a last name..?" The dragon suggested, a smile on her face.

"M-Marvell?" Wendy repeated, furrowing her blue brows in thought.

"I-I like it.. W-Wendy Marvell.." Wendy nodded, a small smile on her face.

Grandeeney looked at the child curiously, another idea popping into mind.

"Say, Wendy? how would you like to become my daughter?" Grandeeney asked, blinking fast.

Wendy jumped at the question, looking at the Sapphire-eyed dragon in a confused manor.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"You said your parents are no longer with us, and you have nowhere to go? How would you like to be my daughter, and train with me" She explained, grinning toothily.

Wendy thought for a moment, before a shy smile slid across her face.

"I-I'd like t-that very much... T-Thank you, Grandeeney-san.." The bluenette nodded.

"Come with me then" Grandeeney ordered, as she stood up and made her way down the cave.

Wendy had to jog just to keep up with the large dragon.

"Say, have you ever heard of Dragon Slayer Magic?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I was half asleep when the idea came to mind. I'll most likely have the next chapter up in a few days, since this is really interesting to write. <strong>

**I know I should have made Wendy a little bit more scared towards Grandeeney, but oh well.**

**Please Review, and tell me if there are any typos! My eyes tend to skim over them.**


End file.
